La sociedad
by Nombre en Blanco
Summary: Trixie y Danna tienen que entregar un proyecto que trae de la sociedad de clase alta, demostrar como son esas personas, como son con la gente de su misma sociedad y con que no lo es, la sorpresa de ellas es que son de esa sociedad y no esperaban tanta hipocresía y ignorancia.
1. Lo descubierto

**Bueno solo para aclarar este es el mundo humano, o alterno, o la superficie, puedo decir que es un song fic pero no es que vaya a estar poniendo canciones en todo los cap o que va a ser como High school Musical... pues, supongo que eso sería todo... -_- bye**

 ** _Entrando a clases._**

Trixie -Danna...-

Danna -Si señorita Sting.-

Trixie -Danna, enserio, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así, me siendo...bueno solo no lo hagas.-

Danna -Esta bien, hoy solo recibimos lecciones de... Civica-

Trixie -¿Qué? Hay no, yo traje todos los libros y cuadernos de las materias que tendríamos hoy.-

Danna -Ohh es cierto no viniste ayer, se me olvido avisarte.-

Trixie -ah...no hay problema-

 **Se sentaron en la sillas de su respectivo pupitre, el maestro entro y dejo su portafolio en su escritorio saco un marcador, saludo los alumnos respondieron al saludo.**

Prof. Civica -Bueno, ya saben que habrá reunión de maestro y solo les daré una lección / **40 minutos/** la cual será para explicar el proyecto que les daré ahora y lo pondrán con el titulo de: La sociedad. Pueden varias el nombre, pero no cambien ese título, los ejemplos como: La sociedad de clase alta, La sociedad de posición alta, económicamente, empleos un solo objetivo bien explicado, el proyecto consta de 40% de la nota, no habrá justificación ni daré tiempo para entregarla después de la fecha que diré después primero que todo, el proyecto se entrega en 2 meses, de la misma fecha de hoy, pueden hacerlo de 3 maneras, investigación, narración; ósea que hagan un vídeo y se narre lo que piensan de eso, historia: pueden buscar la historia de esta sociedad, toda y completamente extendida, los veré la otra semana, si tienen alguna duda me lo pueden decir...-

 **Es interrumpido por la alarma de la primera y única lección que les daría ese día.**

Prof. Civica -La próxima semana, el proyecto puede ser en pareja, individual o grupos máximo 6 -

 **El maestro guarda lo que había sacado y les entrega a cada estudiante una hoja con lo que apuntaran la bitácora. Los estudiantes van saliendo poco a poco de la clase.**

Danna – ¿Trabajaremos juntas, verdad?-

Trixie -Ni siquiera deberías preguntarlo, claro que si-

Danna –¿Y donde empezamos la investigación?-

Trixie -Tengo una idea, siempre me he preguntado cómo es la gente de nuestra misma sociedad, con la gente que no está en esta misma posición, mi idea es ir al barrio norte, al que le dicen Bajoterra, yo me vestiré con trapos pero cocidos, tengo un tipo de vestido lo use en una obra, y me despeinare y usare un maquillaje café para mis brazos, cara, y piernas, a diferencia tu, te vestidas te uniforme, un peinado elegante.-

Danna –¿Y todo eso para…?-

Trixie -Iremos a todas las casas de ese barrio-

Danna –Te podrían descubrir-

Trixie -Claro que no, por si se te olvidaba eres la única que sabe quién es mi madre, además de los maestros y la directora, yo me presentare en 3 meses junto con el próximo trabajo de ella-

Danna – ¿Oh, cierto, como vas con eso?-

Trixie –Ni siquiera lo he empezado-

Danna –Bueno aun tienes tiempo, entonces cuando empezamos el proyecto?-

Trixie –Hoy, quiero terminarlo rápido, iré a mi casa por mi cámara, y a arreglarme tu ve a tu casa a arreglarte y por unos papeles, y también trae un porta folio, nos veremos en la entrada de Bajoterra-

Danna –Si-

 **Se despiden y cada una se va a sus respectivas casas.**

 **1 y media hora después llegan al lugar listas y Trixie empieza a arreglar las cosas saca su cámara y unos papeles.**

Trixie -Bien yo iré primero a esa, mansión pediré trabajo, de cualquier cosa y luego de lo que me digan seguirás tú, tú grabaras de lejos que no te vean, listo-

Danna –Bueno, dame la cámara…-

Danna esperando ya que Trixie aun no había soltado esa cámara.

Trixie –Si, lo siento, cuídala, sabes que es muy importante para mí-

 **Para Trixie su cámara era muy importante ya que fue el último regalo que le dio su padre antes de morir.**

 **Danna –Si lo sé, tranquila, la cuidare más que a mi vida-**

Trixie sonrió y si dirigió a la primera mansión de unas 20 que había. Toco el timbre y le abrieron unas chicas de pelo y ojos negros vestidas de mucamas.

Magi –¿Que se le ofrece?-

Summer -Magi, no creo que ni siquiera debimos abrirle la puerta-

Trixie -Yo, bueno buscaba empleo p…-

Summer –Le diré a la señora-

 **Summer va donde la señora de la mansión y luego volvió**

Trixie -Y…-

Summer –No, no largo, shhchuss-

Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Trixie -Oh…que amabilidad-

 **Dijo un poco molesta y se fue a donde Danna.**

Danna -Un poco arrogantes-

Trixie -Si, ve te toca, y toma esto-

 **Le da un tipo de collar.**

Danna -¿Esto para qué?

Trixie -Si te dejan entrar no podre grabar tocas esta parte del collar y empezara a grabar, tiene una cámara por dentro-

 **Danna asiente y se va a la mansión que anteriormente había ido Trixie. Danna toco la puerta y le abrieron.**

Magi -¿Qué se le ofrece?

Summer –Magi, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que soy yo, quien abre la puerta, vete a cocinar o barrer-

Magi se fue

Danna -Y…yo…que era lo que tenía que decir?

Trixie en el collar había puesto un intercomunicador

Trixie -Que estas buscando trabajo, tranquila, donde está la chica ruda que siempre habla conmigo-

Danna –Aquí, pero sabes que odio actuar-

Summer -Cof…se le ofrece algo?

Danna -Yo, estoy buscando trabajo-

 **Summer la ve unos segundos**

Summer –Espérame un momento-

 **Se va y vuelve**

Summer -Si, la señora ya la vio, por la cámara, dice que ya no hay espacio para trabajo pero que si hubiera no le daría porque mírate, estas tan bien vestida que te darían trabajo en cualquier otro lado, así que por favor le paso adelante-

Danna –No, está bien, dile que muchas gracias-

Summer –Claro, señorita se lo diré con gusto, adiós-

Danna se fue y cerraron la puerta

Trixie –Ah-

 **Trixie con la boca abierta por tal comportamiento departe de las empleadas y la dueña. Luego de unas horas, de los mismos sucesos o peor y de varios insultos y reproches a lo que según ellos era su sociedad (la clase baja) y varios apodos entre los más usados "basura" se dirigieron a la última mansión.**

Danna –Trixie, ya es de noche, porque no mejor vamos mañana?

Trixie –Si, tienes razón, vámonos a casa-

Danna –Y dime que te pareció todo esto-

Trixie –Mucha hipocresía a mi parecer, pueden ser tan pero tan buenos como también pueden ser malos y todo cambia por el aspecto, y van con sus frías y horribles palabras, es peor que ver una película de terror oye, hasta una persona de la economía baja es mejor que toda esa gente-

Danna –Si, a mí solo me decían, que buscara trabajo de secretaria, en una empresa, o en una tienda cosas así, hummm… creo que eso es lo que mi mamá trata decir cuando me dice que mantenga mis valores-

Trixie -Hay que mantenerlos, y mucho no creo que nadie en este lugar tenga un poco de valor, ni de valores-

 **Trixie se subió en su motocicleta y Danna en la de ella arrancaron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Trixie se dirigió a la última mansión la que tenía el nombre de la Mansión Shane, y al parecer la más importante de ese barrió**

 **Trixie -Bueno, solo falta esta y después mi sabes que iras tu, nos iremos de este horrible barrio-**

Danna –Que bien-

Danna empezó a grabar y Trixie toco el portón del jardín la dejaron pasar y Trixie toco la puerta le abrió una chica de pelo rubio lacio y ojos negros.

Diana -Ammm, oye, ya botamos la basura pero si quieres vuelves en dos días y te podemos tirar con los de tu tipo, basura-

Trixie -Estoy en todo mi derecho de decirle que no me insulte yo no te he insultado a ti, ni te he hecho nada malo, solo quisiera saber si me podrían dar trabajo-

Diana -Tú no tienes derechos, eres basura, me has insultado con tu estúpida presencia, y me has hecho perder mi valioso tiempo, trabajo? Puss…puedes trabajar de nada, y menos en una mansión, que te crees? Sera mejor que te vayas, ahora-

Trixie -Pero yo…-

Melissa –Diana, ve a la cocina-

Diana -Señorita s…-

Melissa -Ahora-

Diana –Si, señorita, adiós…basura-

 **Diana le cerró la puerta en la cara y luego Melissa la volvió a abrir Trixie estaba muy cerca de la puerta y la había golpeado.**

Melissa –Ah, lo siento mucho, estas bien?-

Trixie -S…si… solo fue un golpe-

Melissa –Oh, bien. ¿Quieres algo, necesitas algo?-

Trixie -Yo, estaba buscando trabajo-

Melissa – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Melissa Shane pero podrías decirme Meli y pue…-

Heliana –Hija. ¿Que estas asiendo?-

Melissa –Estoy hablando, con una chica que está buscando trabajo, madre-

Trixie –Hola, señora…-

Heliana –Arrggg, hija aléjate de esa cosa-

 **Heliana agarro a Melissa y la alejo Trixie se sorprendió ante tal reacción bueno ya habían hecho y dicho muchas cosas pero viniendo de una sola amabilidad llega otra maldad.**

Melissa –Ah, ves Heliana, por eso misma razón, me enojas.

Heliana –Pero, para que estas hablando con una basura de este tipo, solo mírala, ah, es un insulto para toda sociedad y para esta casa, lárgate ahora de mi casa y no toques mi jardín, que lo vas a contaminar-

Trixie -Seño…-

XXX: Heliana…

 **Esa voz resonó por toda la entrada y sala de la mansión un chico peli-azul con una voz seria y al parecer estaba molesto dirigiéndole una mirada de…odio hacia Heliana** **…**

 **Se dirigió donde Trixie y…**

 **Continuara…**


	2. ¿Me descubrieron?

**Y el tomo de la mano a Trixie, Trixie toco su botón de su collar el cual parecía más algo que sujetaba el vestido que un collar, pero bueno ese era el punto, le izo una seña de que pasara, Trixie paso asía la sala de la mansión.**

XXX: Heliana no tienes porque estar tratando así a las personas.

Heliana: pero Eli, ella no es persona, es basura, no te pongas en mi contra ya nos empezábamos a llevar bien, hijo.

Eli: no me llames hijo, si nos estábamos llevando bien pero no puedo soportar como eres…eres demasiado cruel, y tú no puedes hablar así, tu antes eras así, hasta que mi papá se caso contigo y al él no le gustaría ver que tú te comportas así.

Heliana: M…me estas amenazando?

Eli: No, solo te lo estoy diciendo. Deja de tratar así a todos, nadie tiene que tratar a nadie de esa manera.

Heliana: ¿Pero como pretendes que trate a los de su tipo? Estamos mucho más altos a su nivel.

Eli: Heliana, eso no es cierto solo es una diferencia económica, pero siguen siendo personas, tu al tratarlos así, eres basura, piensa lo que dices porque a mi padre no le importo que tú fueras como ellos (los de clase baja) el te quiere porque vio que tenias un buen corazón, y sigue creyendo eso, no hagas que lo saque de esa realidad, y ahora vete.

 **Heliana cerró la boca y se fue molesta para su habitación.**

Eli: Ah

 **Suspiro**

Eli: Ahora. Señorita, que es lo que necesitaba?

Trixie: y…yo cof. Yo estaba buscando trabajo, mire puedo hacer lo que sea, encerio solo deme una semana y…

Eli: Claro.

Trixie: ¿Enserió?

Eli: Si, es enserió.

Trixie: Que sorpresa

 **Lo iba a pensar pero lo dijo en voz alta.**

Eli: ¿Disculpe?

Trixie: o…n…nada, joven.

Eli: Me llamo Eli, Eli Shane.

Trixie: yo me llamo, Bea….cof cof Trixie, solo Trixie.

 **Eli por unos segundos se perdió en los ojos esmeraldas de la que para él era la chica más linda que había visto.**

Eli: Oh, es un gusto señorita, se ve nerviosa... sabe usted, las personas como ustedes me agradan no mienten, son sinceros y odio las mentiras, sera un gusto que trabaje aqui

Trixie: Solo dígame Trixie, por favor...valla, si eso es cierto...jeje...si muy sinceros, je

Melissa: Bueno puedes empezar mañana, ya es un poco tarde porque no te quedas a dormir aquí.

 **Trixie nerviosa al saber que al peli-azul odiaba las mentiras, que pasaría si descubriera esto.**

Trixie: Oh si, mañana, y…no…no está bien, enserió.

Eli: Esta segura señorita, disculpe, Trixie?.

Trixie: S...si estoy segura.

 **Trixie se le quedo viendo unos segundos pensando: Amable y lindo… ah *suspiro mental***

Trixie: Muy segura, amm, hasta mañana.

 **Hace reverencia y se despida.**

Meli: No es necesario que hagas eso.

Trixie: oh, lo siento.

 **Luego de decir eso se fue, le abrieron los portones inmensos de la entrada y Trixie salió y Danna la esperaba hay.**

 **Se fueron, al cabo de una hora llegaron a donde ella vivía, era un lugar bastante elegante y era privado para evitar la visita de paparazis o chismosos. Ya que muchos famosos vivían y entre esos un familiar de Trixie.**

 **Trixie se baño se quito el maquillaje que tenia se peino y se vistió con una falta larga hasta el tobillo con un corte de medio lado que caía como cascada y dejaba ver desde la rodilla para abajo notarse la pierna derecha de color rosa y se puso unos tacones blancos con un moño pequeño detrás y una blusa del mismo color; blanca, la tela desde tapar un poco el fajón de la falta hasta por debajo de los hombros y luego las mangas de tela de encaje** ^*parecida a esta solo que esta es negra y es completamente diferente: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT9jkKjS4-GcFB9Tp1-vZBmd6mLoGHzpveDfff3SQlt5bAeOMKK ^* **las mangas llegan hasta el inicio de los dedos y la manga derecha se pone como anillo en el dedo corazón, se izo una trenza con un listón rosa como una diadema lo demás se lo dejo suelto** , **se fueron al estudio de la madre de Trixie el cual era muy grande hay con la laptop, empezaron a editar el video, escribir los apuntes, poner las estadísticas, comentarios, ideas y lo que han aprendido, aun les faltaba saber cómo trataban a los que trabajaban como sus sirvientes, pero al hacer todo lo que tenían decidieron ir a caminar se fueron en sus motos las estacionaron.**

 **Estaban por el parque caminando y en ese momento, llego Eli, junto con su hermana, estaban hablando muy tranquilos voltearon la mirada al frente y donde se encontraba Trixie, ella los vio y se escondió detrás de Danna.**

-Por favor, que no me hayan visto, por favor- **susurrando y entonces…**

 **Continuara…**


End file.
